


sleepy boys inc go to a christmas market, or wilbur beats up a turkey.

by burntcrackers



Series: december thirty day writing challenge [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamic, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, no beta reads we die like wilbur in skyblockle, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcrackers/pseuds/burntcrackers
Summary: yeah you read the title right.
Series: december thirty day writing challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038810
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	sleepy boys inc go to a christmas market, or wilbur beats up a turkey.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a december prompt list, with the prompt being Christmas market. 
> 
> I have no clue what a christmas market is.
> 
> Anyhow hope you enjoy.

Phil really needed a day to relax for a while, so when he heard about this Christmas market he decided to take the boys there. And let them run around doing their own thing for a few hours. Meanwhile, he’d have all the time in the world to himself. It was a perfect plan!  
Or so he thought.  
“Tommy, give me back my hat, Techno, get off your phone and Wilbur wake up!” Phil yells as he pulls into the Christmas market parking lot.   
Tommy jumps out of the car, Techno gets out of the car but not off of his phone, and Wilbur continues to sleep. Phil slams down on the horn, waking Wilbur up.  
“Oh, hello Philza Minecraft.” Wilbur says groggily as he adjusts his glasses.  
“Out of the car, Wilbur.” Phil points a sandal at the brunette who immediately unlocks his seatbelt and runs out of the car.  
“Okay, you three go and do whatever you do nowadays.”   
“Philza Minecraft, you are sounding a lot like a boomer right now.” Tommy says, still waking up.  
“Shut up, Tommy. Just… go do something.”   
The boys then headed into the market. Phil waited for them to all be out of his sight, then headed in, too. It’s just that he went the complete opposite way of his children.

Tommy walked around the market in awe at all the bright lights and warmth of it all. He was so in awe, in fact that he didn’t notice he stumbled into a shop. Tommy then became a kid in a candy store. Er- sorry. I meant potato store. Kid in a potato store. (Do they have those in Christmas markets?? Probably not but oh well.)   
They had all sorts of potatoes; russets, yukon golds, sweet potatoes, you name it. Tommy needed a Christmas present for Techno, so he took a bag and filled it to the brim with potatoes. However, it was at this point that he noticed he left his wallet in the car, and physically deflated. But he couldn’t give up now. He needed those potatoes. For Techno. For his honour. For the plot! So he quickly thought up a plan. And of course, the plan was genius! But he had to act quickly.  
So then Tommyinnit, sixteen year-old child, ran out of a bustling potato store in a Christmas market with a bag of potatoes.

Techno was casually walking around the market when he heard someone screaming his name. It was familiar, and british, and- oh. He then turned around to see his kid brother running towards him at mach speed with a bag of potatoes while an angry crowd chased him.  
“TECHNO TECHNO OH SHIT WE GOTTA GO!” Tommy screamed at the pig-man. Techno picked up Tommy and the potatoes and started running.  
“Tommy, what the hell did you get yourself into!?” Techno yelled as he piggy-backed his brother.  
“Oh, now this is a good story. I just so happened to accidentally take this here bag of potatoes when these morons- AAAAAH!” Tommy started screaming as Techno ran into a turkey pen.

Wilbur was having a grand-old time. He just bought a nice new beanie and was currently snacking on some type of pastry which tasted suspiciously like a hot pocket, or at least what he thought a hot pocket tasted like. He decided to go to the animal pens to take some pictures to fit his weird-ass aesthetic. However when he got there, instead of seeing aesthetically pleasing animals he only saw two people; one with a turkey on their head and another with a turkey pecking them. Despite not being at all what he wanted, Wilbur decided to take some photos.  
It is at this point he realizes the mystery people are his brothers. Wilbur jumps into the pen, scaring away the turkey which is on Tommy, but not the one on Techno. Wilbur grabs the bird by it’s legs and tackles it to the ground.   
“GET OFF OF MY BROTHER, YOU DUMB BIRD! YOU’RE NOT EVEN A LESBIAN BIRD!” Wilbur screams as he beats the turkey senseless.   
Yes. Wilbur Soot beat up a turkey in the middle of a Christmas market to protect his brother who helped steal a bag of potatoes.

So needless to say, Phil didn’t get much of a relaxing time. Unless of course, you count having to apologize to the staff of a potato store, a turkey, and a farmer on behalf of his sons.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, archive of our own. It is I, kaitlyn burntcrackers! yeah I'm back. took me a damn while. sorry.
> 
> twitter is @burningcrackers if you wanna follow or whatever.
> 
> also, day 21's prompt is turkey.  
> so yeah this wont be the last time we see wilbur soot turkey shenanigans. Unless, of course, I give up on doing the whole months-worth of prompts.


End file.
